The Moderns
by shinesthruthedarkness135
Summary: In the Heat of a new conflict between the Avatar gang and the up and coming destruction causing, The Foundation, the Avatar gang must figure our how to take them on while dealing within the group- new feelings, fights, and much more aka smut! Rated M for some smutty chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar Story: Avatar: Take Modern

This is my interpretation of avatar in the modern world, and zutara is my love! I was previously a Kataang lover, but as time passed from when the show ended, I realized Kataang was lovely, but so predictable and mainstream, and that zutara is just so amazing! Rated M, for later in the story and language. So here it is, avatar: Take modern.

My eyes fluttered open, awoken to the warm morning light coming from my two white windows across the large city apartment. The amber rays glowed with my tan skin and lit the red highlights in my deep brown hair. _Another day, same routine_. I sat up, quickly looking to the side of me expecting a man. _Right, I'm apparently too busy to find one_. I turned again staring ahead of me, rubbed my eyes and pulled my curls into a tight ponytail high on my head. The extra bedrooms were unoccupied except for one, which was occasionally occupied by Toph. The apartment was nicely decorated, being that I was the daughter of a diplomat, but completely separated myself from him so I was not in his shadow. I moved my legs off the bed, yawning and was greeted my sweet ragdoll cat, Liyau, petted him and he quickly replied with purring and a small mew. _Swish_. I moved my hand to control the water over the heat and through the coffee. I picked up Liyau and walked to my closet, starting my day.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the street in my fitted navy lace skater dress ( I often joked of how Duchess Kate must've stolen my style), a pair of Alexander McQueen heels and a crisp white thin long jacket because of the cool fall weather as I saw Toph cross the busy street flawlessly. She smiled as she saw me and I giggled at the sight of her. Her outfit was obviously a blend of last nights memories. Her shiny black locks were thrown up in a messy bun, with pieces cascading over a man's button-down shirt and her mini skirt hiding beneath. Her silver eyes where sparkling.  
"God dammit Katara, you missed out last night! Soo many bachelors looking for a golden beauty like you!" Toph joked, wanted me to know what I missed out on.  
I laughed. "Liyau always gets lonely! And plus, looks like you did pretty well without your wing-woman," I smiled raising a eyebrow while looking her up and down.  
" He was a beast! You have no idea, like, just an animal! His name is Haru, and HARRRUUUUU did he have a big one. Made good love." She smiled. Somehow she made the mini skirt and the large button-down work for her, and she re-did her hair onto a pretty bun.  
"I think I found a guy for you too- and no Liyau excuses! You know that Ragdoll Cats seriously don't know the fucking difference other then "Oh, friend" when your there and "Oh, no friend" when your not. You don't want to end up the lonely old cat lady virgiii..."  
Zuko zoomed up in his Red Ferrari and quickly handed it over as he got out to his chauffeur, Charles, who always is the passenger when Zuko drove his nice cars. He ruffled his black hair back to normal and fixed his all black outfit, and walked towards us like nothing even happened. He looked at Toph, and with his small emotional signs on his face, the slight widening of his eyes, he said,"Jesus, clubbing and 'fuggin' again."  
I burst out laughing, not expecting that response from Zuko on such a sexual level. Even he smiled after I laughed, still not pulling his surprised look off Toph.  
"Just because you haven't had much action doesn't mean you need to be such a biatch to people who get the opportunities to." Toph simply said back, straight faced. Silence came over us for a few seconds, as I couldn't take it any longer and kept trying to contain my smile. The stare down was apparently over with Toph, and broke the stare down with a chuckle and smile as Zuko laughed. He finally slowly gazed over at me, smiled a small gentle smile, and said, "Your looking quite lovely, off to another day to woo your man Liyau tonight?" He chuckled and smiled at me with his burning gold eyes. I couldn't believe girls weren't kicking down his door. Maybe it was his closed- off nature to everyone but his friends.  
"He has great expectations, being he is a cat." I giggled as his intense glare was made into a smile. We turned and started walking towards the park where we all would meet most mornings. We walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the sweet autumn air. As we walked Zuko's hair unintentionally brushed mine, and I felt a tingle in my chest but brushed it off. His skin was burning, unlike most fire benders. But lately there had been a small shift in what I feel for him, but usually shake it off. I keep treating him the same way, waiting to feel a mutual feeling. It was a small feeling and I was certain it would pass. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Toph, Zuko and I all got to the bridge where we usually waited in the late morning, around 11am. I leaned up against the bridge wall, looking at the beautiful park and waiting for the last few members to show. Zuko, now frustrated, tapped his foot and determined it was pointless. He then turned his burning gaze once again onto me, and I blushed, breaking under the lusty heat. He smirked a little, and sat down side to side with me. I hid the flurry of excitement and kept a straight face. His burning skin warmed me from the chilly fall breezes, and he knew that too. Twirling my fingers, I drew drops from the stream below us and manipulated it with a few movements of my hand. Toph intentionally fell down and bended the earth to catch her fall as we waited. For a while. I looked at the clock and it read 12:40. Sokka usually takes a while on his hair now. Just then I caught a glimpse of the last 2 people.

My brother and the up and coming politician of the city, the Avatar. Aang smiled his huge smiles like this was the first time we saw each other in years, although we saw him yesterday._ That's probably why so many people love him, he makes them feel special_. He jumped high in the air and spun his arms, making his air ball ride, coming full speed at us as Sokka waved and yelled in the distance, and ran to catch up with Aang. Aang jumped up and greeted us with a huge hello, and a few seconds later Sokka ran up completely out of breath with an exhausted wave.

"Hi! How are you guys doing? What's new? Liking the Upper East side?" Aang said, wound up about seeing us.

The 23 year old with amber eyes looked up next to me from his dark bangs and said, "Aang, we've been here for 8 months, not 2 days."

"Zuko! He's just being sweet and making conversation!" Toph blurted out, getting a little protective.

"Hey hey, Toph, He's just telling the truth! Relax, and yes Aang, we're having a great time here. Some people just have their panties in a bunch because Azula called him last night." I said. Toph's face went red when she realized her over reaction.

The group relaxed and understood. Right now, Azula was the mastermind behind a large growing group called the Foundation, which was terrorizing cities across the Kingdoms. And the press had no idea, and he worked extremely hard for them not to, because if they did, they would have a field day with this. _Completely ruin his reputation in the city as the Fire Ambassador. _And he knew she knew this. And knew she was waiting for the right moment to spill it. We all knew what we would have to do if that happened.

Zuko looked back down again, "She's getting stronger. Much, much stronger. And so am I." He paused. _She's only 20 and this strong and evil. _ "She called only saying, "Zuzu, it's almost time for our secrets to known." I yelled at her saying don't, and almost catching my apartment on fire, as she replied with, "Zuzu, Zuzu, Zuzu, didn't you learn anything as a child? Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyoneeee…". And then the phone went dead." We all sat in silence, knowing impending circumstances were coming. _But when is the question, and would we be ready? I'm only 21, and Toph and Aang are still only 19. My brother's still only 22. Still so young…_

"Guys, we'll be ready. We already saved the world once, we can do it again." I said, trying to be uplifting.

Zuko slightly pushed me with his shoulder, "This time its different, Azula is multiple times stronger and more evil then my father. Fuck."

**Cliff-Hanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled through the darkness of the subject.

"Guys, ok, well, lets celebrate that we aren't in sucky situations now! Lets go party tomorrow night! What did that one singer say… um.." Sokka said recalling the lyrics. "OH!" He smiled one of his large goofy smiles and ran to jump up on the side of the bridge across from Zuko and I. He did a little dance, as I slapped my hands to my face and peaked to see what he was doing. H sang in his high pitch joking voice,

"Oh, they say two thousand 'thirty' zero party over,  
Oops out of time!  
Were runnin' outta time,

tonight I'm gonna,  
So tonight we gonna (party like it's 1999)."

Aang and Toph applauded wildly. I face-palmed again, and Zuko looked at me a smirked.

"But seriously! That's what's happening tomorrow. Yes? Yes? Like LETS GO! Enjoy ourselves when we can! Yes yes yes?" He loked around, and decided poking us would help.

Toph yelled out again, " YES! LEGOO! Clubbing!"

Aang looked around and smiled, "Yeah! Lets celebrate fun while we can!" They looked at us, and waited.

Zuko and I both started an answer, but stopped when hearing the other started talking. I blushed and he made a concealed smile. Maybe he did feel the same?

I put myself back together. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Whatever." Zuko said, making himself seeming not to care.

"YES! Ok lets meet up tomorrow night at 9pm at The Medallion. Since we all live in the Upper East Side we can now get into it!" Sokka smiled.

"Sounds pretty good to me," Aang said. We all nodded, and with a few goodbyes left for our daily routines.


	5. Chapter 5

I waited in the elevator as it lifted me to the highly secured level of my apartment, with bags and bags of groceries in my arms and also being carried by my bending water. _Bing Bing Bing. _The elevator slowed and made a stop to my floor, and a walked to my big ivory door. I clicked the pass code in, and the door opened and I flew to my couch, closing the door and dropping the groceries by entrance to the kitchen. I fell onto my couch, like my usual nights. _Sigh. _I sat on my couch for a few moments staring at one spot while drifting off in my mind, and Liyau's soft moan brought me back. He wasn't even awake tonight. I glanced at the clock, scared to see where my day had gone. **10:04 pm**. Great. I furiously bended water towards my television to turn on the news. A scarily calm man and woman appeared and told the stories of today.

"In another dead case, police are trying to hold people back from the burning factory while firemen are trying to put it out. Police believe this is the work of The Foundation, but since they have a history of leaving no evidence, police can not say yet…"

"She is getting stronger… No doubt that was an associate who didn't do what she wanted…" I said to myself. I watched a few more minutes, until startled by a _RINGG!_ My phone rang loudly, making me jump from my skin. I composed myself, and walked towards the kitchen phone. _God, the Fire Lord didn't scare you but a phone ringing does? Fucked up. _I Grabbed the phone, and picked it up.

"Katara here. Who's this?" I said calmly.

There was a pause. A distressed Zuko spoke. "Katy, can you come over? She called." He sounded a mix of emotions, something I've never heard. Strength, Anger, frustration, adrenaline, and some I've never heard. Sadness and fearfulness and a little weakness. And plus, he never used that name. No one did but past boyfriends.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be over in a bit. Take it easy." I hung up, grabbed my keys, and rushed out the door with a quick, "Bye Liyau!"


	6. Chapter 6

I sped around cars in the city streets, ears filled with loud honks of the angered drivers. At this point I didn't care; I just needed to get there. Zuko had had a problem of trying to drown his problems by drinking, but that usually ended up with me sitting by his side making sure he was still breathing. I was his wing-woman, his bro. I looked down for a second in the dark of the night in my car deep in thought. _That's all he thinks of me. A bro._ A pang of frustration and then sadness hit me. I pressed hard on the gas pedal and gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait guys, I had a mini Vacation with my boyfriend... Now whats going to happen next in the story? :) Review and tell me what you would like to happen in Reviews and ill choose one to make it happen! Maybe you guys some smut earlier then expected? Maybe you want something cutesy? Maybe for something completely dramatic? Tell me what you think, your wishes are my command...**

I flew the car into the parking lot, and bolted out the door, slamming it as I went. I barely clicked the lock button as I ran in the golden doors of the apartment building, and Charles who was at the door looked at me with fear, and let me in. My mind was focus on only one thing. The boy with the golden eyes. My legs didn't grow tired because of the think flow of adrenaline. I reached his door and took my key to his apartment and flung the door open. Running in I saw no Zuko, and dashed to some of the other rooms.  
"Zuko! Zuko!" I yelled and followed by silence. I got nervous with the silence. "ZUKO!" I yelled again as I peaked in one room after the other. I saw a single arm raid from behind the couch, and it was obvious he hadn't left it for a while.  
I walked over and sank down to sat side by side to him.  
"She's coming. And soon. I'm just not sure that I'll survive in the process. I'm not sure we can take her and her army. The world isn't ready. She's stronger then anything this world has seen, and probably anything it will ever see." He said, with his deep dark emotional tone.  
"Zuko, no, she's not that strong. You are the newest Fire diplomat. You are strong. Probably stronger then anything I've seen, even aang. I know your ready, an I know we are ready to stand my your side. I will stand by your side so you will feel safe, I will." I put my head on his shoulder for a second, and was about to pick it back up, when his head followed mine. He rested it on-top of mine and carressed my head with his, breathing in my smell for a bit. I tingled.  
He whispered, "Thank you, I would enjoy that. I need you to be here for now." he reached down, and entwined his fingers in mine.  
"Are you drunk?" I whispered, thinking the usual answer would follow.  
"Not at all right now. Change that with me. Remember that episode of Vampire Diaries you made me watch? Where Damon and Vicki were dancing? Let's do that." Well, maybe he does feel the same...

**Oooh! Review with what you want for the next parts! Cheers.**


End file.
